elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Cure
Background A Khajiit named Kesh has offered to help me commune with Peryite. He asked me to acquire a deathbell flower, flawless ruby, silver ingot and some vampire dust. Overview Obtained in a random encounter with one of the afflicted or by approaching Kesh at the Shrine to Peryite (must be level 12 or above). Given at the Shrine to Peryite by a Khajiit named Kesh the Clean. He tells the Dragonborn that in order to speak to Peryite, they must: *Obtain a Silver Ingot *Obtain a Deathbell flower *Obtain some Vampire Dust *Obtain a Flawless Ruby *Give all of the acquired items to Kesh *Inhale the fumes *Kill Orchendor *Report Orchendor's death to Peryite The quest can also be triggered by just collecting the items needed (listed above) and going to the cauldron and activating it. This will start the quest. Walkthrough Initial items Collecting the flawless ruby is by far the hardest part of the initial task. There are a few methods to be tried in order to get one for this quest: *Upon entering either the Hall of Countenance or the Hall of Attainment on the left and right side of the courtyard of the College of Winterhold, a ruby can be found on one of the shelves in the rooms. *In Mistveil Keep in Riften, the Dragonborn can talk to Harrald, who will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve his sword from Balimund. Once complete, saving the game is suggested just before speaking with him again. He will provide a random gem combination as a reward. If a Flawless Ruby is not part of that collection, reloading from the save and repeating the process will eventually result in a ruby. *A Flawless Ruby, along with other precious gems, can be found in a broken boat in the river southwest of Sky Haven Temple. They are sitting in the boat, under the seat, near the strongbox, but not in it. There will be at least one flawless gem, but a flawless ruby is not guaranteed. *Mining ore veins may produce a flawless ruby. *They can be found when looting dead dragons. *Up to 3 can be found at Avanchnzel during the Unfathomable Depths quest. A higher Dragonborn level (level 31) is required. *In Shriekwind Bastion, the quickest way is to enter through the south entrance and keep taking left paths until a single throne in a blood-splattered room is reached. The floor near the unlit fire pit on the right should be examined closely for the ruby (the ruby is not always flawless). *Near Reachwater Rock, the stream that exits the cave should be followed, and eventually a rowboat will be encountered. In that boat, amongst other things, is a flawless ruby. *The Prowler's Profit perk makes obtaining flawless gems of every type easy. *During the Hail Sithis! quest, on the Katariah, one can be found in the Emperor's room, on the table in front of his bed. *In the Thieves Guild, some fishing jobs from Delvin, or shill jobs from Vex, will yield one. *Hidden chests in Dawnstar, Whiterun, and Windhelm may contain one, if the Dragonborn is at a high enough level. *The Thieves Guild tribute chest may contain one. *Mjoll the Lioness may have one for trade. *In the arch-mage's room at the College of Winterhold, one is in the safe. *Depending on the Dragonborn's level, Giants may rarely drop flawless gems. *A gem can be found on Mercer Frey during the mission Blindsighted. *In Movarth's Lair, the master vampire's corpse may have one. *If is installed, then a flawless ruby can be found just to the left of the Inner Sanctum in Forgotten Vale on a skeleton. Deathbell can be found at the Alchemist's Shack, near Ivarstead, throughout the swamps of Hjaalmarch, and on the west coast of Solstheim. The Silver Ingot and Vampire Dust can be easily obtained during the Companions quest line because members of the Silver Hand often carry these. If embarking upon an entire quest line to get these items is a problem, they can be purchased in shops throughout Skyrim, along with the Deathbell. There is also a Silver Ore Vein on the western base of the shrine's mountain (although a Smelter will need to be found to convert the ore to an ingot). Speaking to Peryite Once all necessary ingredients have been gathered, they should be brought back to Kesh at the Shrine. Upon inhaling the fumes, Peryite will begin a conversation with the Dragonborn. He will give a task to kill his current overseer, Orchendor, who has forgotten his duty to Peryite. He will also state that the Dragonborn will replace Orchendor as his new champion. Kill Orchendor Orchendor is a mage (fire/ice) who resides in the Dwemer underground fortress called Bthardamz. It will be quite a challenge to find him there, because Bthardamz consists of several levels and areas filled with Afflicted (minions of Peryite that Orchendor guides) and Dwemer Automatons. The article on Bthardamz provides a good guide to navigating the dungeon. On the way to Orchendor, the Dragonborn may find the Afflicted's Note, saying that Orchendor has gone down to the 'Aerdrome.' There is no place named Aerdrome in Bthardamz. Instead, what is meant is the Bthardamz Arcanex. At the Arcanex, Orchendor is guarded by numerous Dwemer Automatons, including a Dwarven Centurion. They can either be fought or snuck past, depending upon the Dragonborn's abilities. Orchendor is in the large room past the centurion. He deals considerable Destruction damage and is completely immune to fire, frost, and shock spells, as well as absorption effects. He is capable of teleporting and will often do so up to the upper tiers of the room. Physical weapons are recommended to slay him, and archery is useful for being able to continue attacking him as he teleports. Once he is defeated, his valuables and loot should be taken, including the key to the Bthardamz Elevator. Exiting using the elevator will avoid retracing the long journey through Bthardamz. Upon return, Peryite will reward the Dragonborn with the Spellbreaker. Journal Gallery Peryitemap.jpg|Location of the shrine of Peryite Peryiteimage.jpg|The visage of Peryite as he appears to the Dragonborn Spellbreaker2.jpg|The quest reward Spellbreaker Trivia *After completing this quest, Afflicted Remnants may be found wandering Skyrim. Bugs de:Das einzige Heilmittel ru:Единственное лекарство